


Human

by LevyFai



Series: Usuk Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Magic-Users, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur been dating Alfred but Alfred has a secret that could get him killed that he's keeping from Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Arthur Kirkland was in his junior year in Mystics college, the college for those with magical blood. Arthur was from a family that had deep roots in magic, the were said to be descendants of Merlin one of the greatest wizards to be born. This gave Arthur a little bit of unwanted attention, he couldn't do anything because of the fear of being judge.

The one thing he did like about the college was his friend Tino, the student aid in the healing spells class. The young Finnish man was half Berserker and fae, though he took after more from his mother. He was was the only one who knew the true Arthur, the one who wanted to find someone and have a family. Not the heir of Merlin, that everyone else wanted him to be.

“Arthur, sorry your stuck cleaning up.” Tino said one day as the two were cleaning up from the healing class they had that day.

“It's fine Tino, besides it gives me an excuse from seeing Alistair.”

“You really don't like your brother.”

“It's not that..it's just I applied to this school to have a break from my family..”

“And your eldest brother is the duel instructor.”

“Yes, it seems they can't let me go.”

“Well they have too sooner or later, especially since the full moon is coming..”

“Yes, how is Berwald?”   
“He's acting more possessive and seems to view me as more as the mother of his soon to bred children, then his boyfriend, and Alfred?”

Arthur shook his head, his boyfriend Alfred wasn't acting any more possessive of him as he usually was. Also he seemed to even more normal, which was abnormal for a werewolf. He made a note to himself to ask his boyfriend about this.

That's when the door opened and their two boyfriends came in. The taller one went strait to Tino and kissed him. While the blond with the cowick came over to Arthur and kissed him. Arthur smiled and snuggled into him.

“Hello babe, how are you?”

“I've told you not to call me that..I'm fine, but how are you feeling?”

“Good why?” he said with his billion-watt smile.

“I just thought...it's the full moon..”

“So?”

“So, aren't feeling different?”   
“No….”

Arthur missed the look that Berwald gave Alfred. Then Alfred laughed nervously and just kissed Arthur's forehead. Arthur smiled at his this and was about to say something when another person walked into the room. They all turned to see the dual master, and his frown and eyes went strait to Alfred's form.

“Mr. Jones, in the dual arena now.”

“What's the meaning of this?” Arthur demanded as his brother stared at Alfred.

“Because, Mr. Jones decked out of Dueling this whole semester and if he wants to pass he has to win against me.”

Arthur watched as Alfred turned pale and coughed a little. Arthur was now worried about his boyfriend and touched his arm.

“Love?”

“It's okay Arthur..”

“But your pale..”

“Arthur do you love me?”

“Of course..Alfred...”

“Don't forget that.” he kissed him and followed Alistair.

Arthur stood still as the left as if he was stuck in place. His heart speeding up then he looked at Berwald as he shook his head. That made his heart stopped, he started to run. His mind going a mile a minute, the reason that Alfred wasn't taking magic classes, that he was a friend of werewolf but wasn't. Why he knew a lot about monsters but couldn't say a spell to save his life.

Alfred wasn't a ware, he wasn't a son of wolf and wizard. He didn't go to a magic school in America. No his boyfriend had lied, his heart was breaking. His lover was one of the most heated beings in the magic world. His boy friend was a human hunter, he was being taught how to slay magic beings. Beings like himself and their friends..which was why Alistair wanted Alfred alone.

Arthur knew that it was wrong, but like Berwald he could see that Alfred was trying to be one of them. He had to stop Alistair from killing him. He made it too the field, and then ran to the two he saw standing in front of one another.

“Prepare to die, hunter.” Alistair stated as he used his magic to attacked Alfred.

“No.” Arthur yelled getting between Alfred and the blast of magic.

“Arthur, No!!” both shouted at the same time.

That was the last thing Arthur heard before blackness filled his vision.

 


End file.
